Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to arthroscopic biceps repair, and more specifically, devices and methods used for such repair.
Related Art
Current devices available for arthroscopic biceps tenodesis repair include suture anchors, metal post and washer screws, and interference screws. These devices provide immediate fixation of the tendon to the bone with little postoperative activity modification. However, the tendon must be delivered out of the body, stitched, and then re-inserted into a previously drilled bone hole. This reinsertion can be done through a portal, but is very technically demanding, precluding some patients from being a candidate for this procedure.
Therefore, a procedure is needed that is simple, reproducible, and that would allow both beginner and experienced surgeons to perform the procedure. Similarly, the devices used in the procedure would be simple to use, cost effective, and marketable to arthroscopic and open shoulder surgeons alike.